It is well known that electrical receptacles pose a hazard of electrical shock to babies and toddlers (collectively infants). It is also known to supplement receptacles with guards which inhibit access by infants.
Such guards are available in a variety of designs. The simplest are the removable plugs made of an insulating material such as plastic. These plugs can be inserted into the receptacle and are held in place by the contacts within the receptacle. The design is such that the visible portion of the plug presents a smooth surface which is difficult to grip. The theory behind this approach is that the infants will be unable to remove the plug. Unfortunately, the natural curiosity of infants, once they have seen the plug removed, transforms the guard into a temptation as the infant endeavors to figure out how the plug can be removed. With sufficient effort, toddlers are able to remove the plugs as it actually requires fairly simple motor skills.
Also known are single motion sliding covers. These are typically spring loaded panels or doors which slide sideways to reveal the receptacle. Unfortunately, the motor skills to operate the guard are relatively simple. The guard can often be opened by merely pushing on it at a slight angle, easily achieved by an infant through trial an error.
Receptacle guards become more effective as they become more difficult to use. Unfortunately, they also become increasingly frustrating for adults who need to use the receptacle. The goal is to provide a guard which is difficult to open for infants and easily opened by adults, especially while inserting an electrical plug. Rotational movements are more difficult for infants to master than are linear movements. Combinations of more than one movement are more difficult than single movements, especially where the infant is using trial and error to open the guard. Infants will typically not be attempting to insert an electrical plug, but rather a simpler object such as a paper clip or bobby pin. Since the shapes and dimensions electrical plugs and receptacles are specified by national and international standards, their unique shapes can be exploited as simple keys for opening a guard.
There is a need for a guard for an electrical receptacle which is more difficult to open by infants yet is easily opened by adults. Such a guard should utilize rotational motion to make it more difficult for infants. It should also combine rotational motions with a second required motion to make it even more difficult. Preferably the guard should utilize the characteristic shape of an electrical plug to make it easily opened by using such a plug while being difficult to open with a simpler object of which an infant may come into possession. It is also preferable that the device should be usable with conventional wall plates or as a retro-fit, replacing the wall plate.